<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apokolips War by Queenzie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293065">Apokolips War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie'>Queenzie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League Dark (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, F/M, Pre-Flashpoint (DCU), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The League of Assassins (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven agrees to aid Damian in leading the League of Assassins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apokolips War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was requested to me by DustOfSun on Wattpad. This contains spoilers for the movie Justice League Dark: Apokolips War.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Will you lead the League of Assassins with me?"</p><p>Raven pondered the question for a moment. They had just lost their entire team. This war wasn't going to end for a while, if it even would.</p><p>Damian patiently waited for her answer, hoping deep down that she would agree.</p><p>"Will we really be safe?" Raven questioned, looking in his eyes.</p><p>Damian swallowed, peeling his domino mask off from his face and met her gaze, "Honestly, I don't know," he decided to reply. Raven watched as he grabbed her hand and held it gently, "But... it's safer than being here."</p><p>Raven glanced down at her lap, avoiding his gaze. "I... can't. I'm sorry."</p><p>Damian looked at her with a puzzled expression, "Why not?"</p><p>"My father is threatening to kill you," she answered and pulled her hand away, "I can't let you get hurt by him. I have to stay away."</p><p>Raven got up and went to leave but Damian grabbed the end of her cloak before she could get any farther.</p><p>"Wait, don't leave," he desperately pleaded. Raven turned her head to see his face as he spoke. "I don't care what gets thrown at us. I... don't want to lose you. Please."</p><p>This was a surprising scene to Raven. She'd never seen Damian being this heartfelt. He really had changed over the years.</p><p>Raven let out a sigh, "Okay."</p><p>Damian's eyes lit up at her answer.</p>
<hr/><p>"It was my mother's," Damian informed as he held up Talia's traditional royal outfit.</p><p>Raven eyed the clothing. It was beautiful, a two piece outfit that was a vibrant shade of green with gold around the edges. There were several genuine jewels lining the collar as well. "Are you sure I can have this?" she questioned.</p><p>"Of course," Damian responded, handing her the clothing. "It's tradition."</p><p>"Wouldn't it only be a tradition if we were married?" Raven asked, holding the outfit in her arms. </p><p>A blush crept onto Damian's cheeks. "Just put it on," he murmured and left the room so she could change in private.</p><p>Once Raven was finished changing she stepped out of the room. "Am I wearing it right?"</p><p>Damian turned around and his jaw dropped. If he didn't have any control over himself there would be a pool of drool on the floor by now.</p><p>"Y-Yeah," Damian answered. "It looks... beautiful on you."</p><p>"Thank you," she said and tucked a strand of her sleek black hair behind her ear. Over the years she'd let it grow out, cutting it wasn't something she really worried about anymore.</p><p>"I shall introduce you to the League," he told her as he gestured for her to follow him.</p><p>"I feel weird," Raven admitted. This was a strange environment.</p><p>"You'll be fine," Damian assured her. "If anyone says anything I'll cut their head off."</p><p>Raven's eyes went wide when he said this. Damian immediately let out a laugh. "A joke, I swear."</p><p>The two of them made their way out of the building. Outside were the hundreds of assassins, standing in formation to see their leader.</p><p>"I present to you, Raven from Azerath. She stands by me as your leader."</p><p>The crowd all bowed before the two of them, giving them their respect. After this, Damian ordered them to continue with their training.</p><p>Lady Shiva approached the two of them, her arms crossed over her chest. "I didn't expect you to bring a wife," she spoke.</p><p>"Wife...?" Damian trailed off, "She's not-"</p><p>"The heir of the demon brings a woman to help him lead a group of assassins, sounds like a royal marriage to me," Lady Shiva replied, followed by a short laugh.</p><p>"Just go train," Damian ordered. Lady Shiva just flashed the two of them a smirk before heading off.</p><p>Raven looked at Damian, "What now?"</p><p>"I'll teach you our ways," Damian answered and led the way back inside.</p>
<hr/><p>Over the course of the next two years, Raven learned how the League came to be. She also learned their fighting techniques. After awhile, she got used to this lifestyle, and it wasn't bad at all. Everyone treated her and Damian like royalty.</p><p>However, with each day, Trigon's pleas to be released got worse. Raven was getting to where she couldn't stand it.</p><p>One night, she'd gotten to the point where she wanted to end it all. Damian found her on the rooftop, a sword in one hand pointed towards her throat.</p><p>"Raven!" he called, rushing to her as fast as he physically could get. He immediately pulled the sword away from her and threw it as far as he could. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around gently.</p><p>Raven looked up at him, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "I can't take it anymore, Damian..." she sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut as she shook her head.</p><p>Damian didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. He gently stroked her hair, letting her cry into his shoulder.</p><p>"Please, don't leave me," he softly spoke.</p><p>Raven pulled back, meeting his tear filled eyes with her own. He slowly reached his hand up and carefully wiped her tears with his thumb. He rested his forehead against hers, "I... love you."</p><p>Her eyes went wide at his words, more tears forming. "I love you too," she replied, meeting his gaze.</p><p>Damian helped her up from their spot and offered his hand to her. Raven reluctantly took it and followed him back inside. However, Damian didn't take her to her bedroom. He led her to his own.</p><p>"Damian...?" Raven trailed off.</p><p>Damian looked at her before opening his door, "I will stay with you for the night. Maybe it will help the nightmares."</p><p>Raven's lips curled into a smile, watching as he opened his door and let her inside his bedroom. Damian striped down to his sweatpants and climbed in the bed, leaving her enough room on the other side.</p><p>Raven stood there, unsure of what to do. "I don't have any sleepwear in here," she started, "I'll go get-"</p><p>"Just wear mine," he offered and got up from the bed, raiding his dresser for clothes. He found a baggy shirt and pair of boxers, then tossed them in her direction. When she caught them he turned around, giving her some privacy.</p><p>Raven slowly changes into the clothes, her face a bright shade of red. "I'm done," she informed him when she finished changing.</p><p>Damian turned around and climbed back into the bed. Raven approached the bed and climbed in next to him, getting underneath the satin covers.</p><p>Damian blew out the lantern next to them on the nightstand and turned towards Raven, gently wrapping his arms around her frame. "Is this okay?" he asked.</p><p>Raven could feel her face growing hot. She'd never been this close with someone before. "Yes," she answered, slowly snuggling up close to him. His warm spread like a wildfire to her.</p><p>Damian rested his chin gently on the top of her head. Raven could feel his heart thumping wildly through his bare chest. "No matter what happens, I'll protect you," he promised. "Until my last breath."</p><p>"As will I," Raven responded, letting her eyelids fall shut.</p><p>"Goodnight, habibi," Damian whispered, placing the faintest kiss to the top of her head before resting his chin back on it.</p><p>Raven smiled at the pet name he had given her. "Goodnight, Damian."</p><p>That night, Raven calmly fell asleep to the sound of Damian's heartbeat.</p><p>Outside of Infinity Island, a war raged on. Neither Damian or Raven knew what the future held in store for them. But, for now, they had each other. They would appreciate every last moment they would get to spend with each other.</p>
<hr/><p>After Superman, Constantine and Etrigan came to Infinity Island, Damian, Raven and Lady Shiva agreed to help take down Darkseid.</p><p>The three of them fought hard against all the odds thrown against them. Unfortunately, Lady Shiva was brutally sniped. Damian had paid her his respects and kept moving forward.</p><p>Damian had even sacrificed himself for his father, Batman, but luckily Raven used her strength to resurrect Damian's lifeless body.</p><p>When Trigon stayed behind to take down Darkseid, everyone who remained was teleported back to the ruins of Titans tower. Constantine was speaking to Flash, and everyone knew what was being said.</p><p>"He's going to do another Flashpoint," Damian spoke up, looking into Raven's eyes. They sat on a rock close to the others in each other's arms.</p><p>Raven's expression saddened, knowing what was going to happen. "We won't remember each other..."</p><p>Damian lifted her chin up with his gloved hand and leaned in closer to her face, planting a soft kiss on her lips, "I will find you, no matter what," he promised. Raven smiled at his words and rested her forehead against his. The two of them closed their eyes as they heard Flash speed off.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Both of them had whispered this at the same time, just as the world around them vanished.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>